Nekem mindig több voltál
by Chiba Aina
Summary: Unohana Retsu és Kuchiki Byakuya sorsa, a fiú szüleinek halála után, összefonódik. A fiatal Byakuya úgy tekint Retsura, mint egy anyára, és a nő szemében a fiú nem több egy gyermeknél. Az évek során ebből a kötelékből barátság válik, de lehet-e még ennél is több?
1. Chapter 1

Az író megjegyzése: A Bleach szereplői Kubo képzeletének szülöttei, míg a történet Singeing keze nyomát dicséri. Eredeti címe: Not just a mother figure  
Az író engedélyezte a történet fordítását. Az eredeti itt olvasható: s/4977861/1/Not-Just-a-Mother-Figure  
Singeinggel együtt várjuk a kritikáitokat. Jó olvasást!

A Kuchiki birtokon még csend honolt. Ez volt a tavasz első napja, de a levegő még hideg volt, és a virágok nem voltak mások csupán fiatal rügyek. Ha egy idegen arra téved, azt gondolhatta, hogy minden rendben van Kuchiki Byakuya birtokán, aki a Gotei 13 hatodik osztagának kapitányi pozícióját töltötte be. De ez az idegen nem tudott a belső zűrzavarról arról, hogy nincs minden rendben a kapitány és a felesége, Hisana, háza táján.

A Kuchiki birtok szép és csodálatos képet mutatott a külvilág számára, nemcsak méretében, hanem a kertjével is, amely megszámlálhatatlan növény- és virágfajnak, és ritka állatoknak adott otthon. A hatalmas udvarház déli részén egy ablak nyitva állt, amelyből csodálatos rálátás nyílt a kertre, annak aki kinézett rajta. De a szobában tartózkodók nem gyönyörködtek a kert látványában, és ehhez semmi köze nem volt annak, hogy a virágok nem nyíltak még.

- Byakuya… - suttogta egy fáradt, elgyötört hang. A közelgő halál tette gyengévé.

- Ne beszélj! Csak rontasz az állapotodon – vágott a szavába hirtelen egy riadt, bársonyos férfihang.

Kuchiki Byakuya, aki büszke, távolságtartó viselkedéséről és közönyéről vált híressé, érezte, hogy eluralkodik rajta a kétségbeesés. A felesége, Hisana, nem látta a félelmet a szemében, és nem hallotta, hogy remeg a hangja, vagy ha igen, akkor sem mutatta.

-Kérlek, ígérd meg nekem, hogy megkeresed a húgomat, Rukiát – folytatta alig hallhatóan. – Fogadd be őt a családba, mintha a testvéred lenne! Ne mondd el neki, hogy a nővére voltam. Nem érdemlem meg, hogy a testvérének nevezzen.

Byakuya meg akarta könnyíteni haldokló feleségének utolsó perceit, így bólintott, és megígérte neki.

Még néhány szót tudtak váltani, mielőtt az elkerülhetetlen bekövetkezett, és a nemes Kuchiki család huszonnyolcadik fejének feleségét, Kuchiki Hisanát, elragadta a Halál.

Byakuya lehajtotta a fejét. Így akarta elfojtani feltörni készülő könnyeit, de próbálkozása hasztalan volt: a könnyek némán folytak le az arcán. Pár pillanattal később elfordította a fejét a szoba távoli sarka felé, hogy ránézzen a másik alakra a szobában.

- Köszönöm, hogy mindent megpróbáltál, Unohana kapitány – mondta halkan.

A mindig kedves és vidám Unohana Retsu, most szomorúan elmosolyodott.

- Sajnálom, Kuchiki kapitány. Szigorúbbnak kellett volna lennem vele, és több pihenésre utasítanom.

- Nem a te hibád. Annak ellenére, hogy a betegség legyengítette, úgy döntött, tovább keresi a húgát, akit sok éve magára hagyott. A bűntudata egészen a haláláig gyötörte őt, nem tudott szabadulni tőle.

A nemes utolsó szavai szinte elvesztek a kerten átsuhanó tavaszi szellő hangjában, annyira halkan mondta ki. Unohana mégis hallotta.

A nő vetett egy aggódó pillantást a férfi felé, aki éppen kinézett az ablakon.

- A Halál meg sem várta, hogy az első rügy kifakadjon – mondta ugyanolyan halkan, mint az előbb.

A gyógyító egészen kiskorától ismerte Kuchiki Byakuyát, és nagyon megrémítette, hogy most a kétségbeesés szakadékának szélén látta egyensúlyozni.

Byakuya évtizedek óta elrejtette a gyengeségeit és az érzelmeit. Most az egyszer nem próbálta meg eltitkolni őket. Tudta, hogy Unohana Retsuban megbízhat. Különben is, ha nem mutatja ki, mit érez, és áthatolhatatlan téglafalat épít is a szíve köré, a nő akkor is átlát rajta, fölösleges titkolódznia előtte.

Unohana felállt, és elindult a szomorú férfi felé. Gyengéden megfogta a vállát, mielőtt megszólalt volna.

- Ne csüggedj, Kuchiki kapitány! Továbbra is éld az életed, így teljesítheted az ígéreted, amit neki tettél. Legyen ez a fogadalom a horgony, ami ehhez a világhoz köt. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy hamarosan megtalálod a húgát.

Byakuya felnézett a szelíd gyógyítóra, és alig észrevehetően bólintott.

Retsu halványan elmosolyodott, abban a hitben, hogy szavai, ha kis időre is, de vigaszt nyújtottak a férfinak. Azután kinézett az égre, amin mutatkoztak az alkonyat első jelei. Még egyszer gyengéden megszorította a férfi vállát.

- Most mennem kell, hogy még sötétedés előtt elszállíthassuk Hisana testét. Találkozunk a temetésen. Most, ha megbocsátasz, Kuchiki kapitány.

A nemes megpróbált elköszönni a nőtől, de nem jött ki hang a torkán. Inkább lehajtotta a fejét, amikor a negyedik osztag kapitánya, Unohana Retsu, elhagyta a szobát.

1. fejezet

_Egy tökéletesen normális nap a Lelkek világában. Egy tökéletesen normális, papírmunkával eltöltött nap a Gotei 13-ban. Minden tökéletesen békés, és tökéletesen unalmas_ gondolta magában Kotetsu Isane, amikor végigsétált a negyedik osztag néma folyosóján. Éppen kapitánya irodájába tartott, amikor az egyik közeli ajtó kivágódott, és egy megviselt és rémült Yamada Hanatarou–val találta szemben magát.

- Jó reggelt, hadnagy – mondta olyan vidáman, mintha a zúzódások az arcán ott sem lennének.

- Hanatarou, mi történt veled? – majd meg sem várva a kis halálisten válaszát, folytatta. – Nem is kell mondanod semmit. A tizenegyedik osztag tette?

Hanatarou szégyenlősen bólintott.

Isane felsóhajtott, s megpróbálta legyűrni feltörni készülő indulatait.

- Menj, és gyógyítsd meg magad! De előtte áruld el, hogy hol vannak azok a bajkeverők.

- A kórház udvarán.

- Hogy hol? Mégis mit csinálnak odakint? Talán megvárják a következő tehetetlen áldozatot, aki egyedül kilép az épületből, és megtámadják? - fakadt ki idegesen a hadnagy. Még a keze is ökölbe szorult a haragtól, amit az ellenszenves tizenegyedik osztagosok váltottak ki belőle.

_Lehet, hogy rossz emlékei vannak a tizenegyedik osztagról. Lehet, hogy terrorizálták őt is _gondolta Hanatarou. De miután végignézett a hadnagyon, rá kellett jönnie, hogy ez aligha volt lehetséges. Teljesen abszurd elképzelés volt. Meg is csóválta a fejét_. Isane túl magas, hogy terrorizálják. Különben is, ki akarná megérezni Hisagi Shuuhei haragját, aki közeli barátja Isanénak. _

Isane mély levegőt vett, majd kifújt.

- Mindegy. Majd később foglalkozom velük, de előbb…

- Foglalkozol, kivel?

Isane és Hanatarou azonnal megpördült Unohana kapitány nyugodt hangjára. Riadtan néztek a barátságosan mosolygó nőre.

- Izé… Senkivel, kapitány. Ezeket a papírokat Önnek hoztam – darálta gyorsan Isane, és átnyújtotta az iratokat, amiket félig összegyűrt a nagy bosszankodása közben.

Unohana elvette a papírokat a lánytól, és letette egy közeli asztalra, amin egy virágváza volt.

- Köszönöm, Isane. Nos merre vannak azok a tizenegyedik osztagosok, akikről beszéltél? – kérdezte Unohana, és elindult a kórház főbejárata felé. Arcán ugyanaz a hátborzongató mosoly jelent meg, ami az említett osztag tagjainak valóságos rémálmokat okozott.

A kérdés persze csak költői volt, ezt a két tiszt nagyon jól tudta. Nem válaszoltak, csak követték a kapitányukat, és remélték a legjobbakat - ebben az esetben, a legrosszabbat – a kötekedő halálisteneknek.

Alig lépetek ki a bejárati ajtón, már meg is pillantották a bajkeverő kompániát.

Az alávaló gazemberek máskor azonnal világgá szaladtak volna, ha meglátják Unohana kapitányt és Kotetsu hadnagyot, de túlságosan lefoglalta őket, hogy megverjék és megkínozzák azt a negyedik osztagos halálistent, aki Hanatarou után az útjukba kerül majd. Milyen kár értük!

- Jó reggelt, uraim! – köszöntötte őket Unohana kapitány. A hátborzongató mosoly még mindig ott ült az arcán.

A rendbontók azonnal megdermedtek a hang hallatán. Lassan, gépiesen fordultak a kapitány felé.

Isane és Hanatarou majdnem hangosan felnevetett a döbbent-rémületbe torzult, sápadt arcok láttán.

- J… J… Jó reggelt, U…Unohana ka… kapitány! – dadogták egyszerre a megtermett férfiak.

Isane nem bírta tovább, és felkuncogott. A büszke és erőszakos halálistenek látványa, akik dadogó idiótákká változtak a kapitánya puszta jelenlététől, megfizethetetlen volt számára.

- Úgy vettem észre, hogy megzavarták a csapatom tagjait a mindennapi teendőik közben. Kérem, kérjenek tőlük bocsánatot! Továbbá ne feledjék, hogy ha netalán megsérülnek egy harc során, az én csapatom lesz az, amelyik ellátja önöket. Ugye nem akarják, hogy véletlenül hibázzanak az ellátásuk közben? - Unohana mindezt olyan ijesztő mosollyal mondta, hogy a halálisteneknek megfagyott a vér az ereiben.

- N… Nem. Természetesen nem, kapitány – hadarták kórusban a megfélemlítettek.

- Akkor kérjenek bocsánatot, azután távozzanak!

- Igen, asszonyom! – vágták vigyázba magukat, majd olyan egyszerre fordultak Hanatarou felé, hogy a fiú rémületében Isane háta mögött keresett menedéket. – Sajnáljuk, amit tettünk veled, kis halálisten.

- Jó fiúk! – mondta Unohana olyan hangon, mint aki kutyákhoz beszél.

A halálistenek mereven meghajoltak, majd amilyen gyorsan csak tudtak, visszarohantak a tizenegyedik osztag főhadiszállására.

Unohana felöltötte a legszebb mosolyát, amit csak a beosztottjainak tartogatott, és a tisztjei felé fordult.

- Most térjetek vissza a munkához, rendben?

- Igen, asszonyom! – mondták kórusban, majd sarkon fordultak, és visszamentek az épületbe.

Unohana is éppen indult volna, hogy befejezze korábban félbehagyott munkáját, amikor meglátta Kuchiki kapitányt, amint elmegy a negyedik osztag kapuja előtt. Úgy vélte az Élők világába vezető átjáróhoz megy, hogy elbúcsúzzon a húgától, Rukiától. A lány végre igazi küldetést kapott, és távol lesz egy darabig a Lelkek világától.

_Milyen kedves tőle, hogy az átjáróhoz megy elbúcsúzni tőle_ gondolta. Ő maga is szívesen az átjáróhoz ment volna elbúcsúzni a lánytól, de már előző nap megtette, amikor összefutottak a tizenharmadik osztagnál.

- Jó reggelt, Kuchiki kapitány! – köszönt oda a férfinak.

- Jó reggelt! – biccentett vissza.

- Hová igyekszel, ha megkérdezhetem? Talán az Élők világába vezető kapuhoz? – kérdezte, ahogy közelebb sétált hozzá.

- Nem. A főkapitány találkozót akar.

Unohana megtorpant, és megütközve nézett rá.

- Talán rendkívüli gyűlést hívott össze?

- Csak engem hívatott. Ma találkozom az új hadnagyommal.

_Kíváncsi lennék rá mi lett az utolsó hadnagyával_ morfondírozott a nő. – Ki az? Tudod már?

- Igen. Abarai Renji, a tizenegyedik osztag hatodik tisztje.

Unohana meglepetten pislogott. _Tizenegyedik osztag? Kuchiki Byakuya és egy tizenegyedik osztagos tiszt? Ez nem a legtökéletesebb kombináció._

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte Byakuya a csendesen maga elé pislogó gyógyítót.

Unohana felnézett, és elmosolyodott.

- Semmi. Remélem, nem okoz neki majd problémát, hogy beilleszkedjen az új helyen.

Unohana nem igazán kedvelte a tizenegyedik osztagosokat. Valójában annyira nem, mint Isane, de biztosra vette, hogy nyugodtabban telnének a napjai, ha nem küldenének neki félholtra vert embereket, és nem terrorizálnák a csapatának a tagjait.

- Talán ismered? – kérdezte Byakuya rosszat sejtve. Fogalma sem volt miért lett csendes az asszony olyan hirtelen, és miért merült a gondolataiba.

Unohana az emlékei között kutatott Abarai Renji után. Rémlett neki egy kusza, vörös hajtömeg és egy sokkoló tetoválás.

- Nem igazán. Csak egyszer láttam őt a gyengélkedőn.

Byakuya lehunyta a szemét, és bólintott. Mindig ezt csinálta, ha lezártnak tekintett egy témát.

- Nos, nem szeretném, ha miattam késnél el a találkozóról. További szép napot! – intett neki búcsút Unohana.

- Neked is – mondta Byakuya, majd folytatta az útját.

Unohana csak bámult utána, amíg távolodó alakja el nem tűnt a szeme elől. Egy pillanatig a gondolkodó-merengés apró ráncai jelentek meg csinos arcán, majd megcsóválta a fejét, és visszatért az osztaga épületébe.

Az irodája felé vette az irányt, de megállt, amikor Isane kilesett egy kórterem ajtaja mögül.

- Unohana kapitány?

- Igen, Isane?

- Ki volt az, akivel az imént beszélt? – kérdezte bátran.

Mióta a Gotei 13-ba belépett, Unohana kapitány mindig is a felettese volt, de Isane mégis úgy tekintett rá, mint egy pótanyára. Úgy érkezett a húgával a Lelkek világába, hogy senki sem állt mellettük, aki megvédje őket a veszélyektől, amik ebben a világban leselkedtek rájuk. Mindig is csak magukra számíthattak. De néha Isane hajlamos volt megfeledkezni arról, hogy Unohana ugyan kedves, bájos, anyáskodó, és mindig számíthat rá, mégis csak egy kapitány.

Azonban Unohana ezt a közvetlenséget a hadnagyával sosem bánta.

- Kuchiki kapitánnyal.

- Most ment, hogy elbúcsúzzon Rukiától?

- Sajnos nem. Az első osztaghoz ment, hogy találkozzon a főkapitánnyal és az új hadnagyával.

- Tényleg? Ki az? Remélem, nem tizenegyedik osztagos – mormogta az orra alatt Isane, és arra gondolt, hogy Kuchiki kapitány személyisége nehezen férne meg egy tizenegyedik osztagoséval.

- Nos, nagyon sajnálom, Isane, de tizenegyedik osztagos az illető. Azonban úgy tűnik, hogy a főkapitány úgy vélte, Abarai Renji méltó lesz arra, hogy a hatodik osztag hadnagya legyen – mondta mosolyogva Unohana. – Most bocsáss meg, Isane, de szeretném befejezni a papírmunkát.

- Igen, Unohana kapitány – mondta bocsánatkérően. Kicsit bűnösnek érezte magát abban, hogy feltartotta a kapitányát, mikor alig pár perce vitt neki még több papírmunkát.

A Nap vörös színűre festette a lassan elsötétülő ég alját. A Seireiteiben élők lassan befejezték mindennapi teendőiket, és visszavonultak a lakásaikba, hogy nyugovóra térjenek. A negyedik osztag tagjai is ugyanígy tettek.

Isane gyakorlatilag szökdécselve tette meg az utat Unohana kapitány irodájáig. Egyetlen ugrással az ajtó előtt termett, bekopogott, majd benyitott.

- Igen, Isane? Már mész is? – kérdezte a kapitány. Az asztala mögött ült, és éppen a végén járt a papír hegynek.

- Igen, kapitány! Mindennel végeztem. Ön is indul haza?

- Nem, van még néhány dolog, amit előbb el kell intéznem. Te csak menj nyugodtan. Szép álmokat, Isane!

- Ön is aludjon jól, kapitány! – búcsúzott a hadnagy, majd becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, egyedül hagyva Unohanát.

A kapitány fáradtan felsóhajtott, aláírta az utolsó papírokat, és betette őket a megfelelő mappákba. A kapitányi teendőkkel járó papírmunka nagyon lefárasztotta. Erről eszébe jutott, hogy a nap folyamán Matsumoto hadnagy felkereste, és fejfájásra panaszkodott. Mikor rákérdezett, hogy Matsumoto szerint, mi lehetett az oka a fejfájásnak, a nő elpanaszolta, hogy Hitsugaya kapitány rengeteg feladatot bízott rá, amit el is végzett, de a kapitány még több munkát adott neki. Hitsugaya arca megfizethetetlen volt, amikor közölte vele, hogy maga adott parancsot Rangikunak a gyengélkedőn maradásra, amíg a nő jobban nem lesz.

Az emlék mosolygásra késztette. Elpakolta a dossziékat, felállt az asztalától, és a nyitott ablakhoz sétált. A naplemente utolsó sugaraiban fürdő város gyönyörű volt, de Unohana kapitány gondolatai máshol jártak – Rukia és a Byakuyával történő találkozás foglalkoztatta.

_Rukia bizonyára rosszul viselte, hogy a bátyjával nem búcsúztak el egymástól. Milyen kár, hogy Byakuyának ma kellett találkoznia az új hadnagyával! Még csak esélyt sem kaptak a búcsúra, pedig sokáig nem látják majd egymást_ gondolta elmerengve.

Azonban eszébe jutott, mit is mondott neki Rukia, amikor összefutottak a tizenharmadik osztag szálláshelyén, amikor Ukitakéhoz ment a szokásos heti kivizsgálásra.

**- Rukia, drágám, hogy vagy? Elmondtad már a testvérednek, hogy küldetésre mész? – kérdezte barátságosan Unohana a döbbenettől kistányér nagyságúra nőtt szemű lánytól, aki alacsonyabb volt nála, de a haja ugyanolyan sötét színű volt, mint a sajátja. **

**- Nem, Unohana kapitány. Féltem ilyen jelentéktelen dologgal zavarni a bátyámat, ezért Ukitake kapitányra bíztam, hogy mondja el neki – motyogta a lába elé meredve.**

**- Ó! – mondta Unohana, bár nem igazán lepte meg Rukia viselkedése. Kínos csend telepedett rájuk, amit végül az idősebb nő tört meg. – Nos, vigyázz magadra, Rukia! Remélem, hamarosan látjuk egymást.**

**- Én is, Unohana kapitány. Viszont látásra! – hajolt meg Rukia illedelmesen az asszony előtt, majd sarkon fordult, és elsietett.**

**Unohana, pedig folytatta útját Ukitake kapitány irodája felé.**

Unohana összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Nem tetszett neki, hogy Rukia félt a bátyjától. Ahelyett, hogy kellemesen érezte volna magát egy családtagja mellett, Rukia kényelmetlenül feszengett, és jelentéktelennek érezte magát a büszke, nemes Kuchiki kapitány oldalán.

Ezen cseppet sem javított az a tény, hogy az említett kapitány azonos érzelmi szinten állt egy sziklával. Ennek ellenére, ha Byakuya nem is mutatta ki az érzéseit, és különösebb jelét sem adta annak, hogy törődne Rukiával, Unohana tudta, hogy ennek éppen az ellenkezője volt az igaz.

_Ha Rukia tudná, mennyire szereti is őt! Attól félek, hogy amikor kész lesz felfedni a húga előtt, milyen nagyon is aggódik érte, már késő lesz. _

Unohana felnézett a már sötét égboltra, és gondolatban megfedte magát, hogy ilyen baljós dolgok járnak a fejében. Már éppen elfordult volna az ablaktól, amikor a szeme megakadt valamin, vagy inkább valakin. Az illető Kuchiki kapitány volt.

Unohana látta, ahogy az utolsó napfény megcsillan a kenseikanján, és a sálja gomolyog a szélben. A férfi azonban nem volt egyedül. Egy magas, vörös hajú, fiatal férfi követte, akinek egy tetoválás volt a homlokán.

_Úgy tűnik, hogy jól ki fognak jönni egymással_ mosolyodott el Unohana, majd becsukta az ablakot, és elindult a kapitányi szállására.

A tiszti szállások a negyedik osztag határán növő erdősávval szemben helyezkedtek el.

Szinte ugyanúgy nézetek ki az épületek, mint a Gotei 13 többi apartmanjai azzal a különbséggel, hogy kisebbek, tisztábbak voltak, és bár messze helyezkedtek el a kórháztól, ugyanúgy érződött itt is a fertőtlenítő jellegzetes szaga.

A kapitány szállása szándékosan nézett az erdő felé, és kivételes kilátással büszkélkedhetett a látóhatár mentén húzódó hegyekre. Az építők még egy erkélyt is készítettek, egyedivé téve ezzel a lakást. Ez a teraszszerűség egyfajta ajándék volt, hogy kifejezzék a hálájukat a kapitánynak, aki oly sok halálisten életét mentette már meg.

Retsu a legtöbb idejét itt töltötte, ha ne volt éppen szolgálatban, vagy lefekvéshez készülődött. Most sem volt ez másképp.

A fából készült terasz közepén ült, és derűs nyugalommal szemlélte az éjszakai eget. Mellette egy kanna különleges tea gőzölgött, amit rendszeres látogatója bizonyára értékelni fog majd.

Retsu éppen belekortyolt a teájába, amikor kopogtak az ajtón. Felállt, puha léptekkel az ajtóhoz sétált, és kinyitotta. A nő rámosolygott Kuchiki Byakuyára. Cseppet sem volt szokatlan, hogy a férfi ellátogatott hozzá, amikor már a legtöbben az igazak álmát aludták. Beengedte, és a teraszra kísérte, ahol töltött neki egy csésze teát.

Csak csendben ültek ott egy darabig a teát kortyolgatva, és élvezték a kellemes aromáját. A köztük megtelepedett némaságot Retsu törte meg.

- Láttalak ma a hadnagyoddal. Szenvedélyes fiatalembernek tűnik – mondta alig hallhatóan.

- Az – jött a rövid felelet.

- Kár, hogy nem köszönhettél el Rukiától, amikor elindult az Élők világába – folytatta a gyógyító, s feszült figyelemmel várta a férfi reakcióját.

- Találkozunk majd, amikor visszatér, ha nem öleti meg magát.

Unohana összerezzent a hideg szavak hallatán, de észrevette, hogy a férfi nagyon aggódik, még akkor is, ha nem mutatja.

Különlegessé tették a napjukat, amikor a két kapitány leült teázni. Ez egyfajta szokássá vált náluk az elmúlt ötven évben – azóta, hogy Hisana meghalt. Byakuya mindig is úgy tekintett a nőre, mint egy barátra, Retsu pedig kisöccseként, még inkább a gyerekeként tekintett rá.

A barátságuk még akkor kezdődött, amikor Byakuya még nem volt halálisten. Byakuya a szelíd természete miatt kedvelte a nőt, Retsu pedig a még romlatlan gyermeket látta benne.

Az emberek mindig is többet láttak a kapcsolatukban, noha mindketten tagadták a pletykákat, és soha ne tettek semmi olyat, ami többet sejtetne, mint szimpla barátságot.

- Nem szégyen az, ha kimutatod, hogy törődsz vele, Kuchiki kapitány – incselkedett vele Retsu könnyedén. Egyike volt azon keveseknek, nagyon keveseknek, akik kötekedni mertek vele, és ép bőrrel megúszták a dolgot.

Byakuya merev közönnyel nézett rá, majd újfent a mesés kilátás felé fordult.

A Hold lassan kúszott fel az égre, és megjelentek az első csillagok is.

Retsu követte társa tekintetét, és lassan kibontakoztak a szeme előtt az ismerős csillagok. Mindig is elbűvölték öt a fenséges ragyogásukkal. Sok évszázados élete alatt, kezdve attól a naptól, amikor elhatározta, hogy halálisten lesz, sosem volt rá ideje, hogy a kirajzolódó csillagképekkel törődjön. Nagyon fiatalon kezdte el tanulni a gyógyító művészeteket, és minden idejét lekötötte a gyengélkedőbeli munka, és később a cél, hogy a negyedik osztag kapitánya legyen.

Vetett egy rövid pillantást a társa felé. Biztos volt benne, hogy ő csukott szemmel is meg tudta volna nevezni a csillagképeket. Logikusnak találta, mert Byakuya maga is olyan volt, mint egy csillag: szép, hideg, távolságtartó, és nemes aura vette körül.

- Csendes vagy ma este, legalábbis csendesebb, mint máskor – szólalt meg hirtelen Byakuya.

Retsu éppen inni akart egy kortyot, amikor a férfi megszólalt, s a csésze megállt fél úton a szája felé.

_Byakuya és az ő figyelmessége_ gondolta fanyar mosollyal.

- Te is néma vagy. Talán szeretnél mondani valamit? – vágott vissza az asszony. Fejét kissé oldalra döntötte, szeme pajkosan csillogott.

- Nem vagyok néma. Egyszerűen nincs semmi mondanivalóm, ami érdemes lenne a figyelemre – felelte, és Retsu érezte, hogy a levegő szinte megfagy körülötte.

A hideg, szürke szemek tőrként meredtek rá, de úgy, hogy Retsun kívül bárki más visítva elrohant volna, vagy menten szörnyet hal. De Retsu nem volt akárki.

Egy pillanat múlva már nem volt köztük az előbb érezhető feszültség. Csak nézték egymást, és Retsu úgy döntött, hogy ad egy kis szünetet Byakuyának.

- Remek, akkor én fogom elmondani, hogy mi jár a fejemben - kuncogott halkan, azután szembefordult vele, hogy egyenesen a palaszürke íriszekbe nézhessen.

- Ismered a hadnagyomat, ugye?

Byakuya bólintott.

- Hosszú ideje a diákom, s habár képzett és tehetséges, még sokat kell tanulnia. Valójában inkább a lányomként tekintek rá, mint a diákomként. – Retsu lesütötte a szemét, mert kínosnak találta, hogy lányaként szereti a hadnagyát. – De most nem erről, hanem a múltamról akartam beszélni neked. Tudod, nem igazán emlékszem az előző életemre. Olyan régen volt, hogy nem is vagyok biztos benne volt-e egyáltalán.

- Egy nemesi családba születtem. Nem voltunk olyan gazdagok, mint te, de mindig elegendő étel került az asztalra. Az anyám mindig gondoskodott erről. – Megállt egy pillanatra összeráncolta a homlokát, majd folytatta.

- Akkoriban nagyon más voltam még. Maradjunk annyiban, hogy nem értékeltem az áldást, ami nekem jutott. De azután találkoztam Isanéval. Akkor találkoztunk, amikor már közel kétszáz éve voltam kapitány. Ez nem sokkal az előtt volt, hogy veled találkoztam. Veled, a fiatal fiúval, aki azt állította, hogy a valaha élt legjobb halálisten lesz belőle.

- Isane mesélt nekem az életéről a Peremvidéken. A testvérét és őt állandó életveszély fenyegette: a bűnözők, az éhség és a magány. Az emberi életére halványan emlékezett. Az mondta, hogy a szülei nagyon szerették őket. Ez volt az egyetlen dolog, ami életben tartotta őket, míg éheztek. A szüleik iránt érzett szeretet tartotta őket életben és az, hogy büszkévé tehessék őket.

Byakuya lehunyt szemmel hallgatta végig, de Retsu tudta, hogy odafigyelt minden egyes szóra.

- Byakuya, drágám, egy csomó ember nem törődik a családjával. Ez szomorú dolog…

Byakuya kinyitotta a szemét, hogy megnézze, miért hagyta abba a nő. Nagyon meglepődött, hogy olyan bánat tükröződött vissza a kék szempárban, amilyen csak a sokat szenvedett lelkek szemében látszik.

- Szomorú dolog – folytatta halkan -, hogy nem fedezik fel azt az ajándékot, amit egy család szeretete és összetartása adhat, csak amikor már késő.

A nemes felsóhajtott. Nagyon jól tudta, hogy Retsu neki címezte a szavait, de furdalta az oldalát a kíváncsiság, miért változott meg hirtelen a nő hangulata. Nem sokat tudott Retsu múltjáról, csak annyit, hogy a közeli hozzátartozói már régen meghaltak. Szinte semmit sem beszélgettek erről, talán csak egy pár apróságot osztott meg vele a nő. Retsu magától sosem volt hajlandó beszélni róla, s kevesen akadtak, akik meg merték kérdezni tőle, de akkor gyorsan témát váltott.

Byakuya tudta, hogy nem akar magáról beszélni, ő pedig nem akarta megkérdezni.

Retsu a barátja volt, talán az egyetlen barátja, de nem merte kockáztatni a barátságukat. Amúgy nem is volt hozzá joga, hogy kérdezősködjön.

Esetleg, ha Retsu elérkezettnek látja az időt, majd magától megnyílik neki. Talán…

- Tudom, hogy nem az én feladatom, hogy elmondjam neked, mit tegyél, vagy mit ne tegyél, de mint barátod, kötelességemnek érzem, hogy megosszam veled a véleményemet. Rukia vér szerint nem a húgod, de az ígéreted és a törvény azzá tették. Tudom, hogy törődsz vele, de meg kell tanulnod, hogy törődni vele mást jelent, mint megmondani neki, hogy mit tehet meg, és mit nem.

Retsu többet nem is akart mondani, mert Rukia döntése volt, hogy beszél-e a bátyjának arról, hogyan érez vele kapcsolatban.

_Rukia tisztje elmondani neki, hogy úgy érzi, a puszta létével szégyent hoz a Kuchiki névre_ gondolta.

Byakuya alig halhatóan sóhajtott, majd ismét az ezüstös félholdra emelte a tekintetét. Hallotta már ezt a beszédet az asszonytól. Akkor, amikor Rukia csatlakozott a tizenhárom őrosztaghoz.

Tudta, hogy jót akar neki minden alkalommal, amikor a Rukiával való kapcsolatára terelődik a szó, de nem mutathatta meg a húgának az érzéseit, még inkább nem éreztethette vele azt, hogy szereti. Az tönkretenné a képet.

- Tudom, hogy mire gondolsz – törte meg Retsu a csendet, ami beburkolta őket. – Tudom, mit is gondolsz az érzésekről és azok kimutatásáról, de most gondolj arra, amit mondtam: a halálistenek sem irányíthatják a sorsukat. – Retsu lelki szemei előtt felrémlett Shiba Kaien, Rukia volt hadnagyának képe és az, milyen tragédia történt a férfival és a feleségével. – Nem arra utalok, hogy nem bízom a képességeidben és Rukiáéban. Mindketten képesek vagytok megvédeni egymást és magatokat is, de sosem lehettek elég óvatosak.

Byakuya erre nem mondott semmit. Retsu is visszatért a teájához, s lassan kortyolgatta az elhűlt italt. Néhány csendes perc után Byakuya letette a csészéjét, és felállt.

- Köszönöm a javaslataidat, Unohana kapitány. Nem ígérhetem meg, hogy követni fogom őket, de mindent megteszek, hogy szem előtt tartsam. Köszönöm a teát. Legközelebb a házamban találkozunk. Jó éjszakát! – mondta egy udvarias főhajtással.

Retsu épphogy el tudott búcsúzni tőle, mielőtt Byakuya sietősen elhagyta a házát.

Most a nőn volt a sor, hogy felsóhajtson. Tudta, hogy Byakuya valóban végiggondolja majd a szavait, de azzal is tisztában volt, nem fog egykönnyen menni, hogy a két Kuchiki közti nyilvánvaló problémák megoldódjanak.


	2. Chapter 2

Szokatlanul mozgalmas nap köszöntött Seireiteire. Sok halálisten nyüzsgött az utcákon, bizonyára azért, hogy elintézzék a fontos mindennapi ügyeiket, leadják még határidőn belül a papírmunkát, vagy csak találkozzanak a barátaikkal. A nyüzsgő tömegben maga Unohana kapitány is ott volt.

Általában egy személy, aki olyan alacsony, mint Unohana kapitány, nem látszódott volna abban a nagy forgatagban, de Unohana kapitány nem mindennapi halálisten volt a fehér kapitányi kabátja és a mellkasa előtt összefont, fekete haja miatt. De nem csak ezek miatt a külső jegyek miatt rítt ki a tömegből. Míg a legtöbb halálisten fejvesztve rohangált az utcákon, és az arcukon a pánik jelei mutatkoztak, addig Retsu nyugodtan és céltudatosan sétált a tizenegyedik, a tizenkettedik és a tizenharmadik osztag területei felé.

De miért volt akkora fejetlenség? A halálistenek miért nem használtak villámlépést, hogy eljussanak oda, ahova akartak? Nos, a válasz pofonegyszerű. A legtöbb halálisten a nagy pánikolás közepette teljesen elfelejtette, hogy egyáltalán képes a villámlépésre. Mások csak edzésben tartották azzal magukat, ha nem használták.

Azt hihetnénk, hogy a halálistenek élete a sok munkából és a még több képzésből áll, de a valóságban csak keveseknek adatott meg, hogy megtapasztalják az olyan szórakoztató dolgokat, mint a lidércvadászat.

Unohana kapitány már más tészta volt. Ő csak akkor használta a villámlépést, ha szükségét érezte: vagyis vészhelyzetekben. Úgy tartotta, hogy a lába a gyaloglásra tökéletesen megfelel.

Ahogy Unohana egyre jobban eltávolodott a főutcától, az embertenger megfogyatkozott és a légkör is nyugodtabbá vált. Átsétált a tizenegyedik, majd a tizenkettedik osztag területén is, mígnem elérte a célját: a tizenharmadik osztagot. Ott a tiszti szállások felé vitte a lába.

A kapitány háza egy kis tó közepére épült. Egy keskeny híd vezetett a bejárathoz.

A gyógyító alig ért a bejárat elé, máris megütötte a fülét a jól ismert dühös szóváltás.

Kotetsu Kiyone és Kotsubaki Sentarou Ukitake kapitány harmadik tisztjei voltak, és folytonos harcban álltak egymással, állítólag a kapitányuk jóléte volt a vitáik tárgya. A gond csak az volt, hogy bár a jó szándék vezérelte őket, inkább ártottak a férfinak, semmint segítettek. Szerencsére a két marakodó azonnal abbahagyta a szócsatát, amint meglátták Unohanát az ajtóban.

- Jó reggelt, Unohana kapitány! – köszöntötték egyszerre, s még vigyázba is vágták magukat nagy igyekezetükben.

Unohana üdvözölte őket, majd Ukitake felé fordult, aki félig ülő helyzetben fogadta, egy halom párnával aládúcolva. Valószínűleg a párnahalmot a harmadik tiszteknek köszönhette. A férfi egy véres rongyot szorongatott az arca előtt, ami majdnem olyan fehér volt, mint a haja. Ennek ellenére megeresztett egy gyenge mosolyt a nő felé.

- Jó reggelt, Ukitake kapitány! – köszöntötte mosolyogva Unohana, bár kételkedett benne, hogy a párnahegyen kívül, van-e valami jó a férfi reggelében.

Meg sem várta, hogy válaszoljon neki, csak némán leült mellé, és elkezdte a szokásos vizsgálatokat a betegen.

Fél órával később Unohana végzett a vizsgálatokkal, és kiment Kiyonéval együtt, hogy megvitassák a dolgokat. Sentarou addig elszaladt, hogy haleledelt vegyen a tóban úszkáló díszhalaknak.

- Annyira váratlanul betegedett meg a kapitány. Biztosan az váltotta ki nála, hogy nagyon aggódik miatta – mondta gondterhelt arccal Kiyone.

- Feltételezem, hogy most Rukiáról van szó – mondta a kapitány.

- Igen – mondta Kiyone. – Fogalmam sincs, hogy mi tart neki eddig az Élők világában. Annyit tudok, hogy a kapitány beszélt a főkapitánnyal, és a második osztag felderítőcsapatával, mi hír van Rukiáról. Miután visszajött, mondott valamit egy szokatlan hajszínű fiúról, de többet nem oszthatott meg velem, mert rájött a szokásos köhögő roham, és vért is hányt. Ezek után nem akartam zaklatni a kérdéseimmel, és inkább megtartottam magamnak őket.

Unohana bólintott. Már több hónap is eltelt azóta, hogy Rukia elment, és érezte, hogy a lány nagy pácba keveredhetett odaát. Aggodalommal töltötte el a hosszú távollét, ezt azonban nem mutathatta a kifelé. Bár a Kiyone nem az osztagába tartozott, akkor is a beosztottja volt, és neki meg kellett nyugtatnia, hogy minden rendben lesz. Még akkor is, ha ő maga nem így vélekedett.

- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy semmi komoly nem történt Rukiával. Elvégre megbízható lány – biztosította Unohana Kiyonét, de a harmadik tiszt még mindig nem volt megnyugodva.

- Azt hallottam, hogy le akarják tartóztatni őt – suttogta, mintha attól tartana, ha hangosan kimondja a szavakat, a pletyka valósággá válik.

Unohanát cseppet sem lepték meg a lány szavai, hiszen ő is hallotta már ezt a szóbeszédet. Sőt, többet is.

- Bízzunk a Negyvenhatok Tanácsának bölcsességében. Soha nem ítélnek el senki hamis vádak alapján – hirtelen elhallgatott, mert eszébe jutott egy incidens, ami még az előtt történt, hogy Kiyone csatlakozott volna a Gotei 13-hoz. Azután folytatta:

- Én és a kapitányod nem fogjuk hagyni, hogy bármi baja essen Rukiának.

Amint ezek a szavak elhagyták a száját, rögtön eszébe jutott Shiba Kaien, Ukitake egykori hadnagya, és Kiyone arcából ítélve, a lánynak is ez járt a fejében.

Útban az osztaga területe felé, Unohana megpróbálta összerakni az innen-onnan hallott információkat, és rájönni, Rukia miért nem tért vissza a Lelkek világába. A gyógyító egyike volt azoknak a kevés embereknek, akik igen jól el tudták rejteni az érzelmeiket, de aki elég jól ismerte, az könnyen észrevehette, hogy a száját összepréselte, és a szemei összeszűkültek, mintha koncentrálna.

Éppen egy sarkon fordult be, amikor belebotlott egy rakoncátlan, barna hajkoronát, és egy fekete keretes szemüveget viselő férfiba.

- Unohana kapitány, mindig öröm számomra, ha találkozhatok veled – köszöntötte az ötödik osztag mindig udvarias kapitánya, Aizen Sousuke.

- Jó reggelt, Aizen kapitány! Hová tartasz? – kérdezte kíváncsian a nő, tekintve, hogy az ötödik osztag szállása ellenkezőleg volt, mint amerre a férfi tartott.

- Hallottam, hogy Ukitake kapitány megint egy rohamtól szenved, és gondoltam, itt az alkalom, hogy kilessem a gyógyító technikát, amivel mindig csillapítani tudod a köhögését – mosolygott őszintén Aizen.

- Igen, sajnos megint elővette a betegsége, mert Rukiával történt valami az Élők világában – mondta gondterhelten, ahogy eszébe jutottak Kotetsu szavai.

- Remélem, mielőbb jobban lesz. Most, hogy említetted a Kuchiki lányt, van ez a nyugtalanító érzés a gyomromban, ami azt súgja, hogy változás lesz. Hamarosan történni fog valami vagy nagyon jó, vagy nagyon rossz dolog. – Aizen arcán vészjósló mosoly suhant át, ahogy ezt mondta. Mély hangja óvatosságtól csengett, és szavai egy kicsit zavarba ejtették Unohanát.

- Baljós szavak ezek, Aizen kapitány. Remélem, az a változás inkább nagyon jó lesz, mint nagyon rossz.

Ezután ejtették a témát, váltottak még néhány szót semmitmondó dolgokról, majd elköszöntek egymástól, és ki-ki ment a saját dolgára. A szorongás, amit Aizen szavai keltettek benne, még azután sem hagyta nyugodni Unohanát, hogy a férfi befordult a sarkon, és eltűnt a szeme elől.

Az a nyüzsgés, amit Unohana a reggel folyamán tapasztalt a városban, nem érte el a negyedik osztagot. A gyógyítók többsége a központban pihent, de oly módon, ami már a lustaság határait feszegette.

Ez nem is volt csoda, hiszen többen is panaszkodtak, hogy hetente kellett takarítaniuk Seireitei csatornarendszerét. Néhányan közülük éppen ezen a reggelen végeztek a tisztítással. A kellemetlen szagot még akkor is húzták maguk után, amikor már megfürödtek.

Unohana ezért nem rótta meg őket a lustálkodásért, hanem visszatért az irodájába, és

Nekilátott a papírmunkának.

Miután több órán át olvasott, írt és aláírt, Unohana úgy döntött, hogy tart egy kis szünetet. A feje vészesen megbillent, és azzal fenyegetett, hogy a sosem csökkenő papírhalomra hanyatlik. Szerencsére, mielőtt véletlenül kiborította volna a tintát a már kész dokumentumokra, ami még rosszabb volt a bóbiskolásnál, kopogtak az ajtón.

- Szabad! – mondta, s megpróbálta elrejteni az álmosságot a hangjában.

Szinte azonnal felismerte a lélekenergiát az ajtó túloldalán.

- Üdvözöllek, Byakuya… azaz, Kuchiki kapitány! – javította ki magát gyorsan.

A nyelvbotlása annak tudható be, hogy meglepődött, amikor a hatodik osztag kapitánya belépett az irodába. A csinos arcú férfi sosem, vagyis inkább ritkán, látogatta meg őt az irodájában. Első ránézésre furcsának talált a férfit, de csak a meglepetésének leküzdése után, amikor alaposabban is szemügyre vette a vendégét, jött rá, hogy az nem viseli a szokásá kapitányi kabátját.

- Kérlek, ne vedd durvaságnak, de megkérdezhetem, hogy mit keresel itt, Kuchiki kapitány?

- Természetesen, Unohana kapitány. Azért jöttem, hogy személyesen szóljak neked a mai találkozónkat el kell halasztani, mert a Negyvenhatok Központi Tanácsa engem és a hadnagyomat küldött az Élők világába, hogy visszahozzuk Kuchiki Rukiát Seireiteibe. Nem tudom, mikor teázhatunk együtt, de küldeni fogok egy futárt, amint az időm lehetővé teszi.

Unohana erre hirtelen nem tudott mit mondani, és csak pislogott a férfira.

_Szóval ezért nem viseli a kapitányi kabátját. Valami nincs rendjén, ha egy kapitányt és egy hadnagyot kell küldeni, hogy egyetlen embert visszahozzanak a városba. De várjunk csak! Ez azt jelenti, hogy a helyzet komolyabb, mint eddig gondoltam._

- A főkapitány is tud erről? – kérdezte kissé zavartan. – Az osztagod börtönébe is képes lennél bezáratni Rukiát, ha ellenállna?

Byakuya kurtán bólintott.

- Így fogok eljárni, mert ez a feladatom. Jó napot, Unohana kapitány!

- Várj, Kuchiki kapitány! – mondta sietve a nő, mielőtt Byakuya kilépett volna az ajtón. – Megkérhetlek, Rukia és Ukitake kapitány nevében is, hogy igazságosan járj el. Végtére is Rukia a húgod. Megesküdtél, hogy megvéded őt, és a családodba fogadod.

Unohana Retsu büszke nő volt, aki sosem alázkodott meg senki előtt, semmilyen körülmények között, de jelenleg semmi sem volt normális.

_Mégis mit képzelt a Negyvenhatok Tanácsa? Rukia után a saját bátyját küldik?_

Byakuya megállt egy pillanatra. Pontosan olyan arckifejezést öltött, mint akkor, ha nem akart magáról lényeges információt elárulni. Senkivel sem beszélt soha a lelkében dúló viharról, de Unohana tudott róla, és nem hagyhatta a nőt figyelmen kívül. Annyival tartozott neki, hogy ne hagyja kétségek között. Unohana tényleg az egyetlen ember volt, akiben igazán megbízott.

- Tettem egy esküt, hogy soha többé nem szegem meg a szabályokat. Már kétszer szembementem a vének akaratával. A feletteseimmel nem fogok még egyszer összeakaszkodni – mondta halkan, de erős elhatározás csengett a hangjában.

- Ezek szerint, figyelmen kívül hagyod az első esküdet? – folytatta az érvelést Retsu. – A hatóságok néha hibázhatnak. Bár náluk a hatalom, ők sem tudhatnak mindent. Ártatlanok is lettek már rabságra ítélve, de bűnösök is maradtak már szabadok. Történt már ilyen.

- Ezek a szavak nem méltóak egy kapitányhoz, Unohana kapitány. Az lenne a legjobb, ha az ilyen álnok gondolatokat megtartanád magadnak.

- De azt te sem tagadod, hogy hiba volt, ami egy évszázada történt. Akkor volt, amikor egy fiatal fiú arra törekedett, hogy túlszárnyalja a nagyapját, egy csapat rangos halálistent hajszoltak száműzetésbe.

- Igen, tökéletesen emlékszem arra az esetre, azonban a mi érdekünkben, vagyis inkább a tiédben, azt javaslom, ne foglalkozzunk olyan dolgokkal, amelyek veszélyt jelenthetnek a jelenlegi helyzetünkre. Nos, mennem kell, hogy megkeressem a hadnagyom. Fel kell még készülnünk az útra. Ki tudja, mi lett Rukiából az elmúlt hónapokban, és kikkel érintkezhetett? További szép napot, Unohana kapitány!

Unohana forrongott a dühtől, ahogy a távozó férfi után becsukódó ajtót nézte. Byakuya úgy kezelte, mint egy gyereket, akinek rossz elképzelése van a világról, amelyben él, holott sokkal idősebb volt, mint amennyi szeretett volna lenni.

Idősebb volt, mint Byakuya, az ég szerelmére! Jóval régebb óta volt kapitány a Gotei 13-ban, mint a többiek. Hogy merészel ez a taknyos úgy bánni vele, mint egy gyerekkel? Hogy merészeli? Hogy merészeli?

Néhány pillanattal később Unohana kezdett megnyugodni, és a Byakuya meggyilkolására szőtt gondolatai is tovaröppentek. Elvégre Unohana Retsu maga volt a megtestesült nyugalom és béke - a külvilág számára. Nem veszíthette el a hidegvérét egy karót nyelt nemes miatt, aki azt hiszi, mindenkitől jobb. Csak azért, mert tehetséges, jóképű, és minden léptét visítozó fangirl halálistenek figyelik, még nem jelenti azt, hogy a véleménye különb az övénél.

Unohana meglepetten pislogott egyet.

_Csak azért, mert jóképű? Ez meg honnan jött?_

_Nos, ez igaz, vagy nem tévedek?_ mondta az egyik fele.

_Ez így nem fair_ mondta a másik része.

_Mi az? Idegesít, hogy aggódik érted, vagy esetleg az, hogy árulással megvádolt? Netán úgy véled, hogy árulás vádjával bezáratna a második osztag egyik cellájába?_

_Hát…_

_Vagy az a tény zavar, hogy egy olyan jóképű férfi, mint ő, még mindig örökös nélkül él ebben a világban?_

_Igen, ez valóban gyalázatos, hogy nincsen sem fia, sem lánya, aki tovább vihetné a vonzó vonásait… Hé! Most arról az igazságtalanságról beszélünk, amit velem tett. Durva volt tőle, hogy az igazságot, amit gyakorlatilag a szemébe mondtam, árulásnak titulálta._

_Kérlek, fogd be! Túl büszke vagy, Retsu, ha azt hiszed, hogy a te véleményed jobb az övénél._

_De hát… Rendben, te győztél._

_Helyes, de ha lehet, fejezd be ezt az ostobaságot, hogy magadban beszélsz, mert még valaki észreveszi, és megvádol, hogy egy lidérc él benned._

_Te kezdted._

_Ez volt az egyetlen módja, hogy belásd, igazságtalanul vádoltad meg Kuchiki kapitányt azzal, hogy igazságtalan volt veled szemben. Tisztességtelen dolog azt hinned, hogy a te meggyőződésed jobb, mint az övé. _

_Hagyjuk ezt!_

_Őszintén szólva, nem értem, mire föl ez a nagy önbecsülés a részedről._

Retsu végül abbahagyta az önmagával folytatott vitát, és az ablakhoz lépett, ahonnan jól belátta a részlege nagy részét. Azt remélte, látja még Byakuyát, de a férfinek nyoma sem volt.

_Bizonyára villámlépést használt, amint kilépett az ajtón_ gondolta kissé szomorkásan.


	3. Chapter 3

Unohana Retsu a Kuchiki család címerével díszített, lenyűgöző részletességgel megmunkált kapu előtt állt. A munkaidőnek már régen vége volt, és az ég is vöröses-narancssárga színt öltött már. Mindenki örült, hogy hazamehet, és kijuthat abból a feszült légkörből, ami belengte Seireiteit, mióta Rukiát letartóztatták. Legszívesebben Unohana is lepihent volna a fárasztó napja után, de a délelőtt folyamán felkereste őt Abarai Renji. A vörös hadnagy Kuchiki Byakuya üzenetét hozta, amiben a férfi meghívta egy teára magához. Nem mondhatott nemet, mert nem akarta megsérteni Byakuyát. Ráadásul kíváncsi volt, hogy Byakuya miért akar teázgatni vele, amikor a húgát árulás vádjával bebörtönözték.

Vett egy mély levegőt, összeszedte a bátorságát, majd a kopogtatót nekiütötte egyszer a kapunak.

A súlyos csendben, ami a nemesi családok birtokainak területén honolt, valóságos ágyúdörgésnek hatott a kopogás.

A szolga olyan hangtalanul jelent meg, akár egy kísértet. Enyhén meghajolva üdvözölte a nőt, majd némán bekísérte a főépületbe. Pontosan olyan volt, mint Byakuya többi szolgája: csendes, félénk, megkülönböztethetetlen a többiektől és tökéletesen láthatatlan.

Miközben Retsu követte a szolgát, nem tudott nem gondolni arra, hogy milyen haszontalan dolog ez. Ő maga úgy ismerte már a Kuchiki birtokot, mint a tenyerét. Még akkor is tudta volna az utat, ha bekötik a szemét. Mégis követnie kellett a protokollt, ha Byakuya oldalán akart állni. Tudta, hogy milyen bosszantóan makacs tud lenni a férfi a szabályok és a hagyományok terén. Persze volt idő, amikor még figyelmen kívül hagyta a törvényeket és a hagyományokat, amik kötötték őt, hiszen elvett egy közembert, pusztán azért, mert szerette. De ez már nagyon régen volt.

A főépület hatalmas volt, s a szolga egymás után vezette át Retsut a termeken. Úgy tűnt, sosem lesz vége a rengeteg helyiségnek.

_Sosem értettem, miért ilyen nagy a háza. Alig van benne valami_ gondolta az asszony.

Mintha végszóra tenné, a szolga megállt egy kétszárnyú ajtó előtt, kétszer kopogott, majd elhúzta az ajtót.

- Kuchiki mester, Unohana kapitány megérkezett – jelentette be teljesen feleslegesen, mert Retsunak elég erős volt a lélekenergiája ahhoz, hogy Byakuya már messziről kiszúrja. Ugyanakkor kiválóan el tudta rejteni, hogy gyanútlan kapitánytársai mögé lopakodhasson.

Ez eszébe juttatta azt az esetet, amikor sikerült a frászt hoznia Ukitakéra és Kyourakura. A két férfi csendesen beszélgetett az egyik sarkon, amikor mögéjük osont, és hirtelen megszólalt. Megfizethetetlen látvány volt, ahogy a levegőbe ugrottak ijedtükben.

_Csöppet sem kezelték profin a helyzetet_ gondolta. _Igazán viselkedhetnének a koruknak megfelelően. De végül is, én voltam az, aki kis híján kiugrasztotta őket a bőrükből_.

Az emlék elhalványult, s csak ekkor vette észre, hogy a szolga eltűnt. _Csendes, félénk, megkülönböztethetetlen a többitől és tökéletesen láthatatlan_ gondolta rosszallóan. Lassan körbenézett a szobában, amely ugyanolyan üres volt, mint a többi – vagyis majdnem üres. Egy sötét barlangra hasonlított, de csiszolt, fa gerendákkal. A legérezhetőbb a szomorúság volt, amely megtelepedett benne.

A terem túlsó végében egy szentély állt, amely majdnem olyan volt, mint egy szekrény. A szentély közepén egy díszes képkeretből, Kuchiki Hisana mosolygott szomorkásan. Illatos gyertyák égtek a kép mellett. A szentély előtt a hatodik őrosztag kapitánya állt háttal Unohanának.

- „Vagy, ha rokonszenv fűzte a frigyet, /Halál, betegség, harc rohanta meg, /S percig-valóvá tette, mint a hang, /Mint árny, tünővé; mint álom, röviddé! /S mint villám fénye kormos éjszakán, /Mely pillanatra földet és eget /Föltár, de míg ezt mondanók: nini! /Már a sötétség torka nyelte be. /Ily gyorsan elvész minden, ami fény." – akaratlanul kimondta ezeket a szavakat, ha halkan is.

- Nagy bátorságra vall, hogy komédiát idézel, és az én tragédiámhoz hasonlítod azt – mondta Byakuya, s közben le sem vette a szemét Hisana szentélyéről.

Unohanában benn rekedt a levegő egy pillanatra.

_Hoppá! Ez kicsúszott._

- Van némi igazság Shakespeare komédiájában. Te nem így véled? – kérdezte mosollyal palástolva szorongását. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan reagál majd a férfi.

- Igen, feltéve, hogy Hisana halála csak álom volt. De mikor felébredtem ma reggel, ráeszméltem, hogy nem álmodtam, és én még mindig az a férfi vagyok, akivel a világon senki sem törődött, egyedül ő, és csakis ő.

Unohana arcán bosszús árnyék suhant át, majd lehajtotta a fejét.

- Bocsáss meg nekem! – mondta csendesen.

Csak ezt a néhány szót tudta kipréselni magából. Majd megszakadt a szíve, hogy így látja őt. Egy fiatal férfit, akivel elbánt az élet. De, ami igazán megrémítette, az a nyers hanghordozás volt.

_Hát ennyi év után is szereti Hisanát._

Byakuya hátat fordított a szentélynek, és megenyhült tekintettel nézett a gyógyítóra. Alig akarta elhinni, hogy a büszke és méltóságteljes Unohana Retsu bocsánatot kért tőle. Egészen megható volt.

Néhány pillanat telt csak el, Unohana megesküdött volna arra, hogy tücsökciripelést hall, amikor egy pár láb megjelent előtte. Felnézett.

Byakuya felé nyújtotta a karját.

- Megbocsátom a szavaidat. Most gyere velem, elvégre nem azért hívtalak ide, hogy megvitassunk egy komédiát – mondta a férfi szelíden.

Retsu elfogadta a kinyújtott kart, és kisétált Byakuyával a sötét folyosóra.

Byakuya kivezette a tornácra. Ott egy szolga várta őket a fal mellett állva, tökéletesen beleolvadva a fiatal estébe.

A két ülőpárna, a két teáscsésze, és a teával teli, gőzölgő teáskanna már oda volt készítve.

Byakuya enyhén bólintott a szolgának, aki megértette a néma parancsot, és magára hagyta a két kapitányt.

Byakuya megvárta, hogy Retsu leüljön, csak azután foglalt helyet maga is. Szinte egyszerre kortyoltak bele a teájukba.

Retsu hosszan tépelődött rajta, hogyan tegye fel a kérdést, ami már azóta foglalkoztatta, hogy Rukiát visszahozták a városba.

- Tehát, Byakuya… - kezdte, gondosan megválogatva a szavait. Mindig a keresztnevén szólította a férfit, ha csak maguk voltak. Ilyenkor mindig úgy beszélgettek, mint a barátok nem pedig, mint a kapitányok szoktak. – Hogy mennek a dolgok mostanában?

Byakuya rá emelte a tekintetét, és egyenesen a nő kék szemeibe nézett.

- Egész jól – mondta.

Olyan volt, mintha direkt azt akarta volna, hogy Retsu egyenesen tegye fel neki a kérdéseit, és ne köntörfalazzon.

Unohana sosem hátrált meg a kihívások elől, de nem akarta másodjára is megbántani az este folyamán. Megpróbálta a fejében kiválasztani a legmegfelelőbb kérdést a sok közül.

_Mi fogsz tenni Rukiával? Mit mondott a főkapitány, miért kellett ilyen intézkedéseket hozni? Megpróbálod bebizonyítani Rukia ártatlanságát? Megvéded őt? Miért van ilyen sötét?_

- Miért van ilyen sötét? – kérdezte hangosan, és kihajolt, hogy megnézze, mi takarja el a Hold és a csillagok fényét.

Byakuya alig észrevehetően összevonta a szemöldökét, de követte a nő példáját, és maga is kihajolt.

A legtöbb csillagot és magát a Holdat is sűrű felhők takarták el.

Retsu gyorsan körülnézett a tornácon, és meg is látott egy gyertyát. Egy egyszerű varázslattal meggyújtotta a kanócot.

A vöröses fény elárasztotta a tornácot, és elégedett is volt az eredménnyel, amíg meg nem látta Byakuya arcát.

A gyertya a férfi mögött volt, s a fény árnyékot vetett az arcára, amitől az nagyon sötétnek tűnt. Unohana észrevette, hogy az ő arcát viszont teljesen megvilágította. Ettől kicsit elpirult.

Nem arról volt szó, hogy csúnyának gondolta magát. Éppen ellenkezőleg! Inkább büszke volt arra, hogy jól néz ki. Gyakorta bókoltak neki a kollégái – és néha még a lidércek is.

De hogy egy olyan személy, mint Byakuya, tanulmányozza a hibátlan arcát és a rendkívüli vonásait, hiúsággal töltötte el. Ettől zavarba jött.

Byakuya hirtelen felemelte a kezét, és Retsu háta mögé mutatott. A mágia fellobbantotta a gyertyákon a lángot. A fény mostmár megvilágította az arcát, de még így is maradt rajta néhány sötét árnyék.

_Hogy lehet valaki ennyire jóképű napfényben, holdfényben, csillagfényben, gyertyafényben és még sötétben is?_ gondolta Unohana sötéten.

Byakuya ismét a nőre nézett. A szeme azt kérdezte, van-e valami, amit még tudni szeretne.

Unohana úgy érezte, mintha gúnyolódna vele.

- Beszéltem ma reggel a hadnagyoddal Rukiáról – kezdte. Óvatosan akarta körülírni dolgot. – Azt mondta, hogy… - hangja elakadt, s arcán olyan nyugtalan kifejezés jelent meg, mint egy tyúkanyó arcán, aki aggódik a kiscsibéjéért.

- Kivégzik – folytatta helyette Byakuya. – Igen, ez igaz. Huszonöt napot kapott. Az új ítélet szerint tizennégy napja van hátra. Csak ma délután szállították át az osztagom cellájából a Megbánás tornyába.

- A Megbánás tornyába? – ismételte megütközve. Nem hitte, hogy ilyen súlyos bűnt követett el Rukia.

- Mielőtt bármi is mondanék, ígérj meg nekem valamit, Unohana kapitány!

- Ígérjek meg, mit? – kérdezte gyanakvóan. Nem lehetett ennyire súlyos a helyzet.

- Ígérd meg nekem, hogy nem fogod megakadályozni Rukia kivégzését – kérte, olyan hidegen, hogy az asszonynak az volt az érzése, hogy egy hóviharban áll.

Unohana szeme hitetlenkedve elkerekedett. Olyan volt, mintha az idő megállt volna egy pillanatra, és még a szívének dobogása is lelassult. Byakuya átható, csillogó szemei csak bámultak rá mereven.

_Csak nem azt mondta, hogy…? Tudom, hogy felesküdött a szabályok betartására, de odáig menne, hogy kivégeztetné a húgát?_

- Nem értelek, Kuchiki Byakuya. Miért kérsz tőlem ilyet? Nem is tervezted, hogy bizonyítod Rukia ártatlanságát? – kérdezte remegő hangon. Byakuyával beszélt. Előtte nem kellett elrejtenie a félelmét.

- Félsz? – ráncolta a homlokát Byakuya.

- Igen. Természetes, hogy félek. Miért ne félnék? Hagyod meghalni a húgodat anélkül, hogy segítenél neki. Senki sem tudja, hogy tulajdonképpen milyen bűnt követett el. Tudom, hogy egy halandó fiúnak adta az erejét, de véleményem szerint, ez korántsem akkora vétség, hogy halállal büntessék.

- Ez nem tartozik rád.

- Hogy merészeled azt mondani, hogy nem tartozik rám? Rukia a barátom, vagy nem? Te is a barátom vagy. Ugyanakkor kapitány is vagyok, és minden alacsonyabb rangú halálisten részben az én felelősségem is. Aggódnom kellene, ha elveszik egy katona életét? A legjobban az zavar, ha nincs tényleges bizonyíték az árulására, dacára az ítéletnek.

Byakuya nem adott választ. Lehunyta a szemét, mert talán nem akarta, hogy Unohana meglásson benne valamit – valamit, amit nem akarta, hogy más is lásson.

- Kérlek, figyelj rám! Nincs sok nap hátra Rukia kivégzéséig. Biztosra veszem, hogy hallottál azokról a kóbor lelkekről, akik be akartak törni a városba, és akiket Ichimaru kapitánynak nem sikerült megállítania. Nagyon valószínű, hogy Rukia megmentése a céljuk. Hallottam Abarai hadnagytól, hogy barátokra tett szert az Élők világában. Mit fogsz tenni, ha megpróbálják megmenteni őt?

- Azt teszem, amit kell. Elpusztítom azt, aki megakadályozza a kivégzést. Ezért kérlek, ígérd meg nekem, hogy nem teszel semmit Rukiáért. Nem akarlak bántani. Tudom, hogy jó harcos vagy, de nem akarok harcba bocsátkozni veled – mondta nyugodt arccal, de Unohana észrevett valamit a szemében, amit nem tudott meghatározni.

_Már most azt hiszi, hogy ellene vagyok_ gondolta.

Unohana hallgatott. Nem tudta meghatározni, mióta ültek ott csendben, amikor megszólalt végre:

- Ígérem!

Nem igazán tudta megmondani, hogy miért is engedett a férfinak. Sosem tudta visszautasítani, ha kért valamit. Talán sosem próbálta. Nem számit, mennyire ellentétes volt a véleményük, mindig hagyta Byakuyát nyerni.

Byakuya lehunyta a szemét, és bólintott.

- Köszönöm.

- Azért kéred ezt tőlem, mert tettél egy esküt. A másikkal mi lesz? Azzal, amit Hisanának tettél.

- Teljesítettem, vagy nem? Megkért, hogy fogadjam örökbe Rukiát, és testvéremként szeressem. Megtettem. Megtettem, noha a véneknek nem volt ínyére a dolog. Ezért tettem a második esküt: a szüleim sírjára esküdtem, hogy nemeshez méltón viselkedem majd, és mindig követem a szabályokat.

- Hogyan akarod betartani a Hisanának tett ígéretedet, ha Rukia meghal? Utána nem hívhat a testvérének – érvelt Retsu szenvedélyesen.

Byakuya ismét nem válaszolt, hanem felnézett a sötét, felhős égre.

- Hisana tudta, hogy magányos leszel, ha ő elmegy. Ezért kérte, hogy találd meg a húgát. Adott neked valakit, aki szeret – mondta meleg mosollyal, és gyengéden nézett Byakuyára.

Byakuya Unohana felé fordult, és mélyen a szemébe nézett.

- Szeretlek, ugye tudod?

Retsuban egy pillanatra bent rekedt a levegő.

_Tessék?_

- Te olyan vagy nekem, mint egy anya. Alig ismertem a szüleimet. A nagyapám volt az egyetlen rokonom. De az első találkozásunkkor már tudtam, hogy úgy szeretsz engem, mint a tulajdon fiadat. Így szeretsz, igaz? – kérdezte halkan.

Mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna Byakuyának, egy szélroham végigsöpört a tornácon, és kioltotta a gyertyák lángját. A Hold ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy kikukucskáljon a felhők mögül. A holdfényben Unohana sokkal szebbnek látta Byakuya vonásait, mint a gyertyafényben.

A férfi és a pillanat szépsége nem tudta felülmúlni a szavak keltette hatást: Retsu szíve összefacsarodott, tüdeje összeszorult, és a gyomra görcsbe rándult.

_Szóval, csak egy anya vagyok a számodra?_ gondolta keserű szájízzel.

Ebben a pillanatban két fekete pokollepke szállt le eléjük.

- Minden kapitány azonnal jöjjön a gyűlésterembe! Yamamoto főkapitány azonnali találkozót hirdet.

A két kapitány felállt, és haladéktalanul elindult az első osztag főépülete felé. Byakuya kérdése ott lógott a levegőben, megválaszolatlanul.

Retsu Byakuya mellett állt. Ichimaru kapitányra vártak már csak. A feszültség nehéz függöny módjára lógott a levegőben, és senki sem szólalt meg azóta, hogy megérkeztek a gyűlésterembe.

Retsu lehunyta a szemét, és mélyet sóhajtott. Azok a szavak jártak a fejében, amiket Byakuya mondott.

**- Szeretlek, ugye tudod? Te olyan vagy nekem, mint egy anya. Alig ismertem a szüleimet. A nagyapám volt az egyetlen rokonom. De az első találkozásunkkor már tudtam, hogy úgy szeretsz engem, mint a tulajdon fiadat. Így szeretsz, igaz?**

Valóban így volt?

_Persze, hogy így van. Ha másképp éreznék iránta, akkor joggal mondhatnák rám azt, hogy pedofil vagyok._ Egy pillanatra meg is rémült a gondolattól, és kiült az arcára is a rettenet.

- Mi a baj?

A kérdést Byakuya tette fel, aki úgy tűnt, észrevette ezt.

_Hogy vette észre, amikor csukva van a szeme?_ gondolta, miközben válaszul megcsóválta a fejét.

Annak ellenére, hogy Byakuya hangja halk volt, mégis minden fej feléjük fordult. Az összes kapitány meg volt ütközve azon, hogyan mert a férfi megszólalni, amikor a főkapitányon látszik, hogy majd szétveti a düh. Valójában Yamamoto nyugodtnak tűnt, de a hőmérséklet megemelkedett a szobában. Minden kapitány meghúzta magát, mert nagyon is jól tudták, hogy a főkapitánynak tűz típusú lélekölőkardja van.

Hitsugaya kapitány megpróbálta csökkenteni a nyomasztó meleget a szobában, de csak annyi hideg lélekenergiát szivárogtatott, amennyit még Yamamoto nem vett észre.

A tanácsterem ajtaja halkan kinyílt, és Ichimaru Gin besétált rajta a szokásos rókavigyorával.

- Mindenki itt van? Remek, akkor ejtenék néhány szót a találkozó témájáról – jelentette ki a főkapitány. A hangjában nyoma sem volt haragnak. – A harmadik őrosztag kapitánya, Ichimaru Gin az.

- Mi történt? Tényleg nagyon komoly a baj, ha mindenki itt van. A Lelkek világának összes kapitánya csak miattam vannak itt? – kérdezte Ichimaru maró hangon. – Mégsem az összes. A tizenharmadik osztag kapitánya hiányzik.

Unohanának csak ekkor tűnt fel, hogy Ukitake helye üresen maradt. Teljesen megfeledkezett róla, hogy a férfi beteg lett.

A kapitányok vitatkozni kezdtek. Zaraki úgy gondolta, hogy Ichimaru lesz a hibás, ha a behatolók bejutnak a városba. Miután többen is hangot adtak a véleményüknek, a főkapitány csendre intett mindenkit, majd Ichimaru felé fordult.

- Elárulnád, hogy miért nem tájékoztattál arról az incidensről, ami a kapunál történt? Miért cselekedtél egyedül, az engedélyem nélkül? Ráadásul el sem fogtad a célszemélyeket. Ez szokatlan egy kapitánytól. Szeretném hallani a magyarázatodat. Ez az oka annak, hogy itt vagyunk ma este. – A főkapitány kinyitotta a szemét, amiben a harag lángja táncolt. – Van valami mondanivalód, Ichimaru?

- Nincs mit mondanom – válaszolta széles vigyorral.

- Hogy mondtad? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve Yamamoto.

- Hibáztam. Nincs mentségem arra, amit tettem – válaszolt szégyenlősen Ichimaru.

- Rendben van. A tetted azonban nem maradhat büntetlenül – kezdte az ítélet kihirdetését a főkapitány, de Aizen a szavába vágott.

- Várj egy percet, Ichimaru… - mielőtt kiderült volna, hogy mit is akart kérdezni, a riadó hangja félbeszakította a mondandóját.

- Riadó! Riadó! Behatolók a városban! Minden halálisten foglalja el a kijelölt őrhelyét!

- Micsoda?

- Behatolók?

- Azok a kóbor lelkek, akikkel Ichimaru is harcolt?

Kenpachi nem döbbent meg a riadót hallva, hanem azonnal eltűnt, hogy levadássza a titokzatos behatolókat. Senki sem állt az útjába. Az utóbbi száz évben nem történt hasonló eset.

- Ennyi volt. Az ülést elhalasztom későbbre. Ichimaru büntetését később fogjuk megvitatni. Most mindenki térjen vissza az osztagához! – rendelkezett a főkapitány, és a kapitányok szállingózni kezdtek a szobából.

Unohana már éppen elhagyta volna a termet, amikor akaratlanul is, megütötte a fülét az Ichimaru Aizen közötti, rövid, szóváltás.

- A riadó jobbkor nem is jöhetett volna – mondta Aizen halkan, de ahhoz elég hangosan, hogy a körülöttük lévők hallják.

- Tessék? Attól tartok, nem értem, mire is célzol pontosan – fordult felé Ichimaru vigyorogva.

- Azt hiszed, hogy ennyivel megúszhatod? Ne becsülj le engem! – figyelmeztette az ötödik osztag kapitánya, majd elsétált a rókaképű kollégája mellett.

Unohana hátranézett, és látta, hogy Hitsugaya kapitány is tanúja volt a jelenetnek.

_Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy mi volt ez az előbb._

Ránézett az előtte haladó Byakuyára. Ha hallotta is Aizen és Ichimaru rövid vitáját, nem mutatta.

_Megkérdezem tőle később_ gondolta elszántan, de azután eszébe jutott az utolsó beszélgetésük, és elpirult. _Sokkal később._

A tanácsterem lassan kiürült, és a kapitánytársaihoz hasonlóan, Unohana maga is az osztaga központjába sietett.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kuchiki Ginrei, a hatodik őrosztag kapitánya, rendszeresen adott teadélutánokat a birtokán. A Gotei 13 kapitányai és hadnagyai, valamit sok nemes is, mindig kaptak meghívót az ilyen összejövetelekre, s mindig meg is jelentek, kivéve, ha megsérültek vagy betegek voltak. Végtére is, ki tudna ellenállni a csábításnak, hogy kipróbáljon olyan egzotikus ételeket és teákat, amit az Élők világából importáltak? **

**Ezen a napon azonban csak kevesek kaptak meghívást, hogy megünnepeljék Ginrei unokájának, Kuchiki Byakuyának a hatodik születésnapját.**

**Egyetlen felhő sem volt az égen, és a Nap ragyogó mosollyal köszöntötte az ünneplő társaságot, dacára annak, hogy január közepe volt.**

**Az összejövetelt a szalonban tartották, ahonnan remek kilátás nyílt a kertre. **

**A vékony, fehér szűz hó úgy takarta be a növényeket, mint egy menyasszonyi fátyol, és annak ellenére, hogy a virágok a téli álmukat aludták, a kert még így is festői volt a maga fagyos valójában.**

**A negyedik osztag kapitánya, Unohana Retsu is a kiváltságosok között volt, akik részt vehettek a teadélutánon. A nő csak pár perce érkezett, és az egyik fal mellé húzódva figyelte az ünneplő társaságot. **

**Hirako Shinji kapitány egy halom desszertre vetette rá magát, míg Aizen, a hadnagya, megelégedett egy csésze teával. Ukitake, cseppet sem meglepő módon, Kyouraku társaságát részesítette előnyben. Mindketten elvegyültek a tömegben. Néha ki lehetett hallani, ahogy felnevetnek egy-egy viccen, vagy egy vicces anekdotán. Kuchiki kapitány az elmaradhatatlan sáljában feszített, ami bizonyosan többet ért, mint a szobában lévő dolgok együttvéve. A házigazda Yamamotóval beszélgetett arról, hogyan tüntethetnék el, vagy csökkenthetnék a ráncaikat. **

**A sarokban egy zenekar játszott egy megnyugtató, lágy dallamot. **

**Unohana némán hálát adott a sorsnak, hogy a bőre megőrizte a fiatalos tulajdonságait, bár a szobában lévő emberek kilencven százalékánál több száz évvel idősebb volt.**

**A gyógyító képességnek voltak előnyei is.**

_**Ez nem igazán egy gyermeknek való ünnepség**_ **gondolta. Mintha a gondolatai elhangzottak** **volna, Ginrei az ajtó felé fordult, és intett valakinek, hogy lépjen be. **

**- Barátaim, rokonok és halálistenek bemutatom nektek a Kuchiki család büszkeségét, Kuchiki Byakuyát. **

**Egy gyermek lépett be a terembe. Csillogó, koromfekete haja volt, és nagy, óvatos, szürke szemei. Kifinomult és elegáns benyomást keltett mindenkiben, pedig még csak gyerek volt. Büszkén kihúzta magát a száztíz centijével. A haja túlságosan hosszú volt egy gyereknek, de tökéletesen illett hozzá. **

**- Örülök a találkozásnak – mondta vékony hangon, és Unohana megkönnyebbült, hogy volt még Byakuyában valami, ami bizonyította, hogy gyerek.**

_**Eléggé hivatalos**_ **tűnődött magában**. _**Minden nemesi születésű gyermek ilyen?**_

**Hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy hallott korábban egy beszélgetést, ami a fiúval volt kapcsolatos.**

**- Kegyetlen a Sorstól, hogy Kuchiki Byakuya elvesztette a szüleit – mondta egy tizedik osztagos halálisten. – Már csak a nagyapja maradt neki.**

**- Mit csinálhattak az erdőben védelem és őrök nélkül? Óvatosabbnak kellett volna lenniük – válaszolta a társa.**

**- Balesetek mindig történnek. Megcsúszol itt, megbotlasz ott, és mielőtt feleszmélnél vége az életednek.**

**- De tényleg leestek egy szikláról? Azt hallottam, hogy egy csapat bűnöző felismerte őket, és…**

**- Ami azt illeti, ez is része a történetnek. Üldözték őket, és sötét éjszaka volt. Valószínűleg az orrukig sem láttak. Az egyik pillanatban még szilárd talajon rohantak az üldözőik elől, a következőben, pedig eltűnt a föld a lábuk alól. A szakadék alján borotvaéles sziklák várták őket. Nagyon erőszakos halál ez egy jómódú párnak. **

**- Veled mi a helyzet? Azt hittem nem szereted a sok drámát, ami…**

**Unohana nem hallgatta tovább a beszélgetést. **

**Byakuya szülei elmentek. Most, ahogy erre a gyerekre nézett, aki fiatal, és tele van lehetőségekkel, de megfosztatott a szülői szeretettől, megmagyarázhatatlan szeretetet és szimpátiát érzett iránta. **

**A zenekar és a vendégek, akik érkezésekor körülállták a fiút, lassan magára hagyták. Unohana ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy megismerkedjen vele. Ahogy közeledett hozzá, Byakuya megérezte a jelenlétét, és megfordult. Felnézett, hogy lássa, ki keresi a társaságát. Az arckifejezése annyira imádnivaló volt, hogy Unohana alig tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek, hogy átölelje őt. A szürke szeme, amit most már közelről is megcsodálhatott, ártatlanságot tükrözött, s nyomokban csillogott benne némi kék szín is. **

_**Olyan fiatal**_ **gondolta.** _**Szerencsére, még nem látott sokat abból a gonoszból, ami a világban uralkodik.**_

**- Szép vagy. **

**Unohana meglepetten pislogott. Nem mindennap kapott ilyen őszinte bókot.**

**- Köszönöm, Byakuya – mosolygott kedvesen a fiúra.**

**- Miért van így befonva a hajad?**

**- Eléggé kíváncsi vagy, kis herceg. Azért van így befonva a hajam, mert egyedülálló, és szeretek más lenni, mint a körülöttem élők – mondta, bár nem egészen ez volt az igazság.**

**Byakuya olyan ünnepélyesen bólintott, mintha épp most magyarázták volna el neki a születés csodáját. Azután hirtelen elkerekedett a szeme, és gyorsan meghajolt.**

**- Bocsáss meg! Elfelejtettem megkérdezni a neved.**

**- Minden rendben van, Byakuya drágám. – Retsu a kezét a fiú vállára tette, és lehajolt, hogy adjon egy puszit a feje búbjára. – Unohana Retsu vagyok, a negyedik őrosztag kapitánya.**

**Byakuya lassan felemelte a fejét, és csodálkozva nézett rá.**

**- Akkor te egy gyógyító vagy. Megtiszteltetés számomra, hogy megismerhetem, Unohana kapitány – hajtotta le a fejét újra.**

**A nő halkan felnevetett.**

**- Nagyra értékelem a csodálatodat. Nem mindenki bánik a gyógyítókkal ilyen nagy tisztelettel. **

**- Hogy érted ezt? – kérdezte oldalra döntött fejjel, ami erősen emlékeztette Unohanát egy kiskutyára. **

**- Ez olyan dolog, amit csak nagykorodban értesz meg, ha halálisten leszel. Az akarsz lenni, vagy tévedek?**

**Byakuya mosolya olyan volt, mintha felragyogott volna a Nap.**

**- Így igaz, Unohana kapitány. Halálisten szeretnék lenni azért, hogy megvédhessem azokat, akiket szeretek.**

**- Erényes törekvés. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy egy napon nagyszerű kapitány válik belőled – mondta az elragadó gyermeknek. **

**Érezte, hogy egyre kedvesebb és kedvesebb lett a szívének a fiú.**

**Mielőtt bármelyikük is megszólalhatott volna, egy játékos hang csendült fel a hátuk mögött.**

**- Heló, drága, kicsi Byakuya! Hogy van ma a kedvenc játszópajtásom? Üdvözlöm, Unohana kapitány!**

**- Nagyon örülök, hogy találkozunk, Shihouin Yoruichi – fordult a Shihouin család lánya felé Unohana. Miközben köszöntötte a lányt, észrevette Byakuya arcát, amin a zavar és az irritáció sajátos egyvelege tűnt fel.**

**- Démoni macska – motyogta a fiú maga elé.**

**Yoruichi csak nevetett a sértésnek szánt szavakon, összeborzolta Byakuya haját, majd elviharzott, hogy megkeresse Kisuke barátját a vendégek között.**

**Byakuya bosszúsan megcsóválta a fejét, majd mohó szemekkel visszafordult Unohana felé.**

**- Kérlek, gyere velem! – mondta megragadva kis kezével a nő kezét, és kivezette a szalonból. **

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Unohanát Minazuki riasztotta fel az álmából. Körülnézett, majd tekintete megállapodott az ágya szélén ülő kardszellemen. Minazuki ugyan kisebb volt, mint az eredeti shikai formája, de még így is nagyobb volt kelleténél. A rája farka ide-oda csapkodott a szobában, azzal fenyegetve Retsu személyes tárgyait, hogy a padlón végzik. Bár a szoba tágas volt, Minazuki a háromnegyedét is elfoglalta.

- Retsu, légy résen! A gonosz elszabadul ma reggel Seireiteiben. Tragédia történik.

- Miféle tragédia, Minazuki?

Minazuki elfordította a fejét a gazdájától, és nem volt hajlandó többet mondani.

Retsu felsóhajtott.

_Minazuki, és az ő megérzései._

Lassan kikászálódott az ágyból. Hosszú, fekete haja kibomlott a fonatból, amibe lefekvés előtt kényszerítette, s most szabadon folyt le a háta mögött. Az ablakhoz sétált, és kinyitotta, hogy beengedje a kinti friss levegőt. Odakint az osztagának tagjai serényen végezték a munkájukat. Késő volt, a Nap már félúton járt az égen.

Miután a főkapitány elengedte őket tegnap este, vagy inkább ma reggel, Unohana a lakása felé indult, de útközben összefutott a hadnagyával, aki alaposan leszidta, amiért ilyen késői órán az utcákon találta. A lány még arra is rábeszélte, hogy vegyen ki egy szabadnapot.

Isane azt mondta, hogy addig átveszi az osztag irányítását, amíg kapitánya pihen.

Retsu tudta, hogy senki sem sérült meg, így megragadta a kínálkozó alkalmat. Kellett neki néhány nyugodt óra, mielőtt a komoly harcok elkezdődnének, mégha nem is volt igazán fáradt. Parancsba adta Isanénak, hogy ébressze fel, amint súlyosan megsérül valaki. Biztos volt benne, hogy legalább öt órát aludt, de Isane egyszer sem kereste.

Felnézett az égre, és élvezte, ahogy a meleg napsugarak cirógatják az arcát. Visszaidézte az álmát.

Az volt az első alkalom, hogy találkozott Byakuyával. Arra gondolt, hogy milyen anyáskodóan viselkedett a fiúval, és milyen óriási volt köztük a korkülönbség.

_Lehet, hogy ezért gondol rám az anyjaként_ gondolta fanyarul.

Tíz perc telt el, hogy kinyitotta az ablakot, de Isanénak, még semmi nyoma sem volt.

_Lehet, hogy ezek a kóbor lelkek békések._

Ebben a pillanatban egy sikoly hasított az idilli csendbe.

Unohana azonnal abba az irányba fordult, ahonnan hallotta. Szinte biztosra vette, hogy Hinamori hadnagy sikoltott. Minazuki felé fordult, hogy megkérdezze, ez volt-e a tragédia, amiről beszélt, de a kardszellem visszatért az eredeti alakjába.

_Lehet, hogy ezt a békés behatolók dolgot elkiabáltam._

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Retsu aggódott. Számos holttestet látott már korábban. Egy gyógyító csodákat tehetett és meggyógyíthatta a súlyos sérülteket, de nem akadályozhatta meg a haláleseteket, nem számít mennyire volt képzett. Ez azonban most más volt. Ez alkalommal a holttest egy kapitányé volt. Egy kapitányé.

Tousen kapitány és Komamura kapitány mögötte álltak. Jöttek, amint meghallották, hogy Aizen kapitányt meggyilkolták. Senki sem hitte el, hogy meghalt. Unohana nem hibáztatta őket ezért.

- Semmi kétség. Aizen Sousuke meghalt – mondta, de nem fordult meg, hogy a két férfi szemébe nézzen. Bántotta, hogy neki kell elmondania ezt a hírt. Azt mondta nekik, hogy Aizen kapitány utódjáról majd a Negyvenhatok Tanácsa és a vizsgáztató kapitányok fognak dönteni, amint megoldódik a gyilkossági ügy.

- Kérem, térjetek vissza az osztagaitokhoz! Én magam is így teszek.

A két kapitány elköszönt tőle, majd távoztak, így Unohana egyedül maradt Aizen porhüvelyével.

A nő nem merte nekik bevallani, hogy bosszús volt, és zavart is egyszerre. Bosszankodott, mert tehetetlennek érezte magát, zavarban pedig azért volt, mert nem stimmelt valami a testtel, de nem tudott rájönni, hogy mi.

A fehér lepedővel letakarta a holttestet, mintha visszavonhatatlanul kijelentené, hogy nem tehet már semmit a halottért. Bár a szeme elől eltakarta a látványt, Aizen véres mellkasa, a semmibe vakon meredő szemei, és a piszkos kapitányi köpeny az agyába égett.

Szüksége volt egy kis szünetre, mert kezdte rosszul érezni magát. A testet már körbelengte a bomlással együtt járó, szúrós szag, és biztos volt benne, hogy hamarosan rajta is érződni fog.

Kilépett a szobából, és elindult valami elfoglaltságot keresni.

Miközben a folyosón ballagott, volt elég ideje, hogy alaposabban is végiggondolja Aizen halálát.

_Lehet, hogy az egyik kóbor lélek tette? Nem, az ki van zárva! Aizen túl erős volt ahhoz, hogy egy egyszerű ember végezzen vele. Csak egy másik kapitány ölhette meg…_ Unohana hirtelen megtorpant. Szemei elkerekedtek a döbbenttől.

_Csak egy kapitány tud végezni egy másik kapitánnyal._

_A Gotei 13-ból képes lenne valaki erre?_

A nő megborzongott, majd folytatta az útját. Csak egyetlen emberre tudott gondolni, aki elég kőszívű ehhez: Ichimaru Gin.

Megrázta a fejét, és alaposan leszidta magát, amiért bizonyíték nélkül gyanúsította meg a férfit. Úgy érezte, hogy valami mélyebb és sötétebb dolog húzódik ennek a gyilkosságnak a hátterében. Megesküdött magában, hogy megoldja ezt a rejtélyt, kerül, amibe kerül.

Unohana éppen befordult a következő folyosóra, amikor összetalálkozott a meglepett Isanéval. Az igazság az, hogy nem kellett sok ahhoz, hogy valaki meglepje a hadnagyot.

Isane haja ugyanolyan kócos volt, mint máskor, de a szeme szomorúan csillogott.

- Mi az, Isane? – kérdezte megnyugtató hangon a zaklatott lánytól.

- Kuchiki kapitány… - Unohana tudta, mit akar mondani neki Isane.

Unohana lehunyta a szemét, és azonnal megkereste Byakuya lélekenergiáját. Úgy tűnt, nem akarja visszafogni magát.

Az asszony megpróbálta elkülöníteni a többi lélekenergiát. Yamada Hanatarou. Kuchiki Rukia. Egy lélek, aki teljesen ismeretlen volt a számára. Lassan össze is állt a kép. Az idegen az egyik kóbor lélek volt, aki megpróbálta megmenteni Rukiát.

Közvetlenül azután, hogy ezt végiggondolta, érezte, hogy Byakuya olyat tesz, amit normális körülmények között sosem tett volna: használta a shikai-t.

_Istenem, meg fogja ölni azt a kóbor lelket!_

Unohana kinyitotta a szemét, és az aggódó Isanéra nézett.

- Kérlek, küldj valakit a Megbánás tornyához, hogy összeszedje a sérülteket! Gyorsan!

Isane bólintott, majd eltűnt.

Unohana nem bírta elviselni, ha valaki haldoklott, legyen szó barátról, szövetségesről vagy ellenségről. Nagy valószínűséggel még azt is meggyógyította volna, aki az életére tör. Nem tervezte, hogy visszavonja a Byakuyának tett ígéretét. Erről szó sem volt.

_Megígértem neki, hogy nem akadályozom meg Rukia kivégzését. A behatolók meggyógyítása, pedig nem akadályozza a kivégzést._

Hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy Hanatarou is ott volt. Lehet, hogy meg akarta menteni a behatoló életét, de mit keresett a dolgok sűrűjében?

Újra becsukta a szemét, és ismételten meglepetés érte, amikor megérezte a többi ember jelenlétét is Byakuya körül. Ukitake kapitány érkezett először, de ott volt egy másik lélek is, akit nem ismert, és Shihouin Yoruichi lélekenergiája is feltűnt.

_Nocsak, a meglepetéseknek nincs vége?_

Megrázta a fejét. Voltak fontosabb dolgai is, mint Byakuya után kémkedni. Tud vigyázni magára a férfi. Különben is, Ukitake ott volt, és ő képes volt kezelni az ilyen helyzetet.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

- Abarai hadnagy elszökött a cellából.

Unohana csak meredt a tisztre, aki ezt a hírt hozta neki.

Tudta, hogy Abarai Renji az egyik kóbor lélekkel harcolt, és az összecsapásban szerezte a sérüléseit. Egy olyan összecsapásban, amelyben veszített. Kuchiki kapitány személyesen látogatta meg az irodájában, és parancsba adta a nőnek, hogy tartsák a hadnagyot bezárva, mert a veresége megbocsáthatatlan volt.

- Küld utána valakit, Unohana kapitány?

Az asszony elgondolkodott, majd egy egyszerű nemmel válaszolt. Tudta, hogy Rukiát és Renjit szoros barátság fűzte össze.

_Kíváncsi vagyok, mit fog most tenni ez a fiú?_ gondolta.

Az ösztönei azt súgták, hogy több volt a két fiatal kapcsolata, mint aminek elsőre látszott. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a vörös hajú hadnagy még a kapitányával is szembeszállna Rukia miatt.

- Mi lesz, ha Kuchiki kapitány rájön erre, asszonyom? – kérdezte a halálisten sápadtan, tágra nyílt szemmel, ahogy lepergett a szeme előtt a rengeteg lehetőség, hogyan fogja a nemes kapitány megbüntetni, amiért hagyta elmenni a hatodik osztag hadnagyát.

Unohana érezte a riadalmat a beosztottján, s halkan felkuncogott.

- Ha Kuchiki kapitánynak van egyáltalán joga megbüntetni itt valakit, akkor az én vagyok – mondta mosolyogva. Remélte, hogy ezzel meg tudja nyugtatni a beosztottját.

A gyógyító felnézett rá, és elpirult.

Az ablakon beáradó fény megcsillant Unohana kékesfekete haján, éjkék szemei pajkosan csillogtak a gondolattól, hogy kihívja Byakuyát. Ő volt a negyedik osztag gyönyörű, harcos angyala, aki pusztán a jelenlétével megnyugtatta a zaklatott embereket, és időnként halálra rémítette az ellenfeleit.

- Nem kell aggódnod, Kuchiki kapitány miatt.

A halálisten meghajolt, és mikor végre felnézett, a legragyogóbb mosolya ült az arcán, ami még mindig halványrózsaszín volt.

- Köszönöm, kapitány! – hadarta, majd sietősen távozott.

Unohana hosszan nézett utána, majd a szobában lévő beteg felé fordult. A férfi tetőtől talpig kötszerekbe volt bugyolálva, és már eszméletlen volt, amikor behozták a gyengélkedőbe.

Retsu már a lélekenergiájából meg tudta állapítani, hogy az egyik behatoló az. Lélekenergia volt, de nem forrott ki teljesen. Nyilván nem volt elég képzett ahhoz, hogy uralni tudja. Ugyanakkor túlélte Senbonsakura shikai támadását, ami dicséretes volt.

Unohana gondolatai az említett kard tulajdonosára terelődtek. Sejtette, hogy nem tett erőfeszítéseket azért, hogy megölje a behatolót. Ha belead mindent a támadásába, akkor a múmiát nem hozták volna a negyedik részleghez. Byakuya felszeletelte, ledarálta, millió apró darabra vágta volna, és senki, még Retsu maga sem tudta volna összefércelni a férfit. Talán ezért is volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Byakuya az igazi erejét csak az egyik kóbor lelken akarja alkalmazni.

Kiment a szobából, és becsukta maga után az ajtót.

Elhagyta a gyengélkedőt, hogy az irodájába menjen, de a bejáratnál egy nem várt kompánia fogadta.

Ukitake harmadik tisztjei álltak előtte merev, hivatalos testtartásban, mögöttük egy rövid, fekete hajú halálisten lógatta szégyenlősen a fejét.

- Isten hozott, Yamada Hanatarou! – mondta nyugodt, komor arccal.

A fiú kilépett Kiyone és Sentarou árnyékából. Úgy nézett ki, mint akit az imént ítéltek halálra.

Sentarou elővett egy gyűrött papírlapot, amire egy üzenetet firkantottak. Hangosan felolvasta a tartalmát, vagyis inkább kiabálta, miközben Kiyone arcán látszott, hogy szívesebben lenne bárhol máshol, csak nem itt.

Sentarou zavartalanul folytatta a felolvasást. Elmondta, hogyan rabolta el Hanatarou-t az egyik kóbor lélek, és kényszerítette arra, hogy meggyógyítsa. Ezek után a fiúnak keresztül kellett vezetnie Seireiteien a behatolót és az egyik társát oda, ahol Rukiát őrizték. Továbbá az üzenetben kérték, hogy Unohana kapitány enyhe büntetést szabjon ki a fiúra, mert kényszer hatására cselekedett.

- Az üzenetet a tizenharmadik osztag kapitánya, Ukitake Juushirou küldte – fejezte be végre a kiabálást Sentarou.

- Értem – mondta Unohana nyugodt hangon, amitől a másik három halálisten nagyon megkönnyebbült, de megdermedtek, amikor folytatta. – Hanatarou, a segítségeddel, sokkal több kárt tudott okozni az a behatoló, mint egyébként. A te felelősséged volt a döntés, hogy segítesz neki, és ezt nem hagyhatom figyelmen kívül. – Várt egy másodpercet, mielőtt tovább folytatta volna. – Yamada Hanatarou, a negyedik osztag hetedik tisztje, a tizennegyedik első osztályú mentőcsapat vezetője, megértetted, amit mondtam?

Hanatarou összeszedte a bátorságát, és végre a kapitánya szemébe nézett, de bár ne tette volna. Unohana szemében most nyoma sem volt a megszokott csillogásnak, hanem csalódottság tükröződött benne.

- Őrizetben leszel, amíg mást nem mondok – azután Unohana a másik két halálisten felé fordult. – Köszönöm. Ha ez minden, akkor elmehettek.

A két harmadik tiszt egymásra nézett, majd meghajolt, és sietve távozott.

Unohana szelíd tekintettel nézett Hanatarou-ra.

- Szeretnél valamit mondani, Hanatarou?

A fiú csüggedten megrázta a fejét, és ismét a padlót fixírozta.

Unohana nehéz szívvel kísérte a tisztet a cellák felé. Nem szeretett ilyen szigorúan eljárni, de ha kiderül, hogy figyelmen kívül hagyott egy ilyen súlyos vétséget, akkor az emberek megkérdőjelezhetik a vezetését. Azt hinnék, hogy elfogult a saját beosztottjaival szemben. Ezt nem kockáztathatta meg.

Végre odaértek a cellákhoz. Mindegyiknek magasan volt az ablaka, és vastag rácsok akadályozták meg, hogy esetleg a rabok kimásszanak rajta. A cellákban csak egy fából készült ágy és egy matrac volt az összes berendezés.

Hanatarou belépett az elsőbe. Unohana rázárta az ajtót. A kulcsok csörgésétől is hallotta a halk motyogást, amitől magában elmosolyodott.

- Sajnálom, kapitány.

_Megbocsátok neked, Hanatarou_ gondolta, miközben elindult eredeti úti célja felé.

Annak ellenére, hogy szigorúan fogta a beosztottjait, szerette őket, és Hanatarou-t is. Az alárendeltjei megbíztak benne és az ítéleteiben, mert a vezetőjük volt, akire felnéztek, és akit úgy követtek, mint egy kacsamamát a kiskacsái. Nagyon szerette is valamennyit, és bármit megtett, hogy megvédje őket.

Minden negyedik osztagos a védelmét élvezte. Néha bántalmazták őket a nagyobb és erősebb halálistenek, de sosem voltak igazán veszélyben. Mivel a negyedik osztag orvosi feladatokat látott el, így sokszor nem kellett a frontvonalon harcolniuk, és a sebesülteket már csak a harcok után kellett ellátniuk.

Sosem gondolta azt, hogy a tisztjei gyávák vagy alkalmatlanok a harcra. Egyszerűen nem a harc volt az erősségük. A gyógyítók elvégre gyógyítanak, nem sebeket okoznak.

_Lehet, hogy így érzek Byakuya iránt is, ahogy a beosztottjaim iránt?_ gondolta. _Talán még mindig kisfiúnak látom őt? Meg akarom védeni őt, bár már nincs szüksége erre a védelemre? Szeretem őt. Ez így van. Mégis, amikor látom, eluralkodik rajtam valami, amit nem tudok megmagyarázni. Olyan, mintha kinyitnám a szemem, és hirtelen észrevenném, hogy felnőtt lett. Egy nagyon vonzó, felnőtt férfi. Úgy érzem magam, mintha újra kamasz lennék._ Retsu halkan kifújt egyet, és lehunyta a szemét. _Bármi is ez az érzés, remélem, hogy hamar el fog múlni. Túl öreg vagyok én már az ilyen ostobaságokhoz, és pozícióm sem engedi meg az efféle érzelmeket. Elsősorban kapitány vagyok, az ég szerelmére, nem pedig egy piruló tinédzser!_


End file.
